Woven belts prepared by weaving high-strength fibers have been widely used as strips for restraining heavy articles and for bundling together a plurality of materials and the like. One well-known example of application of such woven belts is a webbing for seatbelt device for restraining bodies of occupants onto seats such as those of vehicles.
Webbings of seatbelt devices are required to fulfill various quality requirements for comfortableness during fastening and ease of withdrawing the webbing from a retractor, i.e., a device for retracting the webbing, in addition to a basic requirement of a sufficient load-bearing capacity for restraining the body of an occupant in the event of vehicle collision. Accordingly, various techniques for improving the fibers for use in woven belts and weaving structures of the belts have been proposed (for example, refer to patent document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-315984